teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
A Lovely Bunch of Dragonballs
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 17 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }} "A Lovely Bunch of Dragonballs" is the seventh episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the seventeenth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on August 15, 2010. Summary Vegeta appears to have somehow gathered all seven Dragon Balls and has his wish for immortality granted by Shenron, much to his delight. However, it soon becomes clear that he is dreaming, and has been found by Zarbon, who takes him back to Freeza's ship. One of Freeza's soldiers, Appule, is playing video games whilst pretending to monitor Vegeta's health. He just about manages to switch screens as Zarbon comes into the room. Zarbon asks if Vegeta is going to make it, and Appule says that the situation is touch and go. Zarbon wonders why Vegeta isn't naked, believing that you need to be nude in the healing tank in order to "absorb all of the healing juices". This leads to an awkward pause, and Zarbon leaves, with Appule rather disturbed by the conversation. Soon, the ghost of Nappa intervenes, managing to communicate with Vegeta. He tells him to imagine what Zarbon might have done to him whilst he was unconscious. Vegeta starts to growl angrily, but this goes undetected by Appule, who is looking forward to Zarbon snapping the Saiyan "like a glow-stick". The dim-witted soldier is then engulfed by a beam of light from the healing tank, and realizes he is finished. Meanwhile, Freeza has changed his mind about needing the Ginyu Force and is seen ordering Captain Ginyu to be on Namek within 24 hours (and to bring the up-to-date scouters). Ginyu accepts the order. Zarbon asks Freeza if he can use the Space Skype, claiming he needs to call his girlfriend. This somewhat stuns Freeza, who tells Ginyu he'll call him back, and then asks Zarbon to repeat himself. Zarbon claims he wants to know where his girlfriend wants to go for their one-year anniversary, so he can make an early reservation. Freeza almost let’s slip that he thought Zarbon was gay, but before Zarbon can reply properly, a minion interrupts the conversation with news about Vegeta. Freeza promptly blasts the minion, and tries to end the conversation, but Zarbon wonders what the minion said about Vegeta. A sudden blast rocks the ship, and Freeza asks who Zarbon left guarding Vegeta. When he finds out it is the deceased Appule, he explodes with rage, declaring that the former minion "couldn't handle a shot of raspberry schnapps", let alone Vegeta. He decides to make another call whilst Zarbon heads outside to look for Vegeta. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Vegeta has managed to find the five Dragon Balls, and delights at how well his plan has worked. However, his laughter is overheard by a minion, and he is forced to send a blast of energy into the ship as a distraction. Deep in space, the Ginyu Force are making their way to Namek, as Freeza orders them to hurry up, adding that Zarbon "really screwed the pooch on this one". Zarbon and Freeza both make unforced double entendres, causing the Ginyu Force to crack up en masse. With his plan in full flow, Vegeta sings his own version of "A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts", and hurls the five Dragon Balls through a hole he made in the ship. He then makes his escape, to the consternation of Freeza. Zarbon finds a note, but it just says "Freeza", and then has a picture of a butt. Zarbon asks to see the note, but a furious Freeza orders him to find Vegeta and the Dragon Balls post haste. The henchman tries his best, but Vegeta manages to slip underwater, making him impossible to find. Back in space, Goku has managed to get his training regime up to 100G and decides to have one of the Senzu Beans. He notices there are only four left, but reasons they won't need that many on Namek, and promptly eats one. At this point, King Kai tries to make contact, grumbling that he keeps getting hold of George Takei by mistake. Goku happily tells King Kai that he's on his way to beat someone up but is warned by King Kai about Freeza. Unfortunately, King Kai's numerous warnings have no effect, and Goku manages to get out of promising not to fight Freeza by pretending to hang up. Baffled, King Kai tries to call him back, but accidentally calls George Takei again. Elsewhere, Vegeta emerges from the water and collects the five Dragon Balls. He reasons that it would be wise to stay under the radar, but notices Krillin flying past with a Dragon Ball of his own and makes off in pursuit. An extremely unhappy Zarbon is having no luck in his search, and almost gives up, only to see Vegeta pursuing Krillin. He quickly gives chase. Outside the cave, Bulma is humming to herself, and is caught off guard by Krillin's arrival. Bulma is surprised at the size of the Dragon Ball. When Krillin asks where Gohan is, Bulma says that he went off to find a Dragon Ball that was "all on its own". The action quickly cuts to Gohan, who has indeed found the Dragon Ball that Vegeta hid in the lake. Krillin is displeased at this turn of events, fearing the wrath of Chi-Chi should anything happen to Gohan, but Bulma is apathetic. Things quickly get worse when Vegeta suddenly arrives and asks for the Dragon Ball. Krillin tries to haggle but is unsuccessful. Shortly afterwards, Zarbon arrives and asks for the Dragon Ball, but his attempt is rebuffed by Vegeta. Krillin looks to Bulma for assistance, but she has fallen madly in lust with Zarbon. Vegeta decides that his one-time defeat to Zarbon was "one time too many", but Zarbon reminds him that the Saiyan was barely alive when he found his body. Noticeably troubled, Vegeta asks if Zarbon did anything to him whilst he was unconscious, which Zarbon vehemently denies. At first Vegeta is relieved, but then takes offence, as this sounds like he wasn't good enough for Zarbon. The henchman decides to be honest with Vegeta and says that the conversation "is sounding really gay... not that there's anything wrong with that". A dumbfounded Vegeta is left speechless, and he angrily tells Zarbon to transform, thus shattering Bulma's first impressions. An enraged Zarbon makes to destroy Vegeta once and for all, but has a huge hole punched in his stomach, leaving him close to death. Zarbon pleads for his life and tries to make an offer, but Vegeta says he's heard that one before. Copying Zarbon's tendency to make unintentional double entendres, the Saiyan tells him that "I'm about to blow my load all over your insides... no homo", and proceeds to kill Zarbon by blasting him into a lake. He concludes by calling him a Freaky Alien Genotype. In the stinger, Dende asks Super Kami Guru how old he is. Super Kami Guru says, "I am this many". When Dende points out that he never raised his hand, Super Kami Guru yells "That's how old I aaaaam!" A bonus scene has Bulma yelling "Kill it with fire!", accompanied by a picture of Zarbon in his second form. Cast Main Cast *Takahata101 - Dende, Guru *Lanipator - Vegeta, Kuririn *Megami33 - Bulma *MasakoX - Goku, Gohan *KaiserNeko - Zarbon, King Kai *Little Kuriboh - Freeza *Hbi2k - Nail *Antfish - Random Soldier Featuring *xthedarkone as Oran *Michael "VegettoEX" LaBrie as Appule Music *Cha-La-Head-Cha-La by Kageyama Hironobu Running Gags and Callbacks *Zarbon makes several double entendres. *Ghost Nappa makes an appearance, managing to enrage Vegeta once more. *Space is used as a prefix, in this case Space Skype. *George Takei's camp demeanor is first referred to by King Kai. He will continue to interrupt King Kai's calls in future episodes. *Goku is his usual dim-witted self, although he does manage to outwit King Kai by pretending to hang up on him. *Krillin's fear of Chi-Chi castrating him is once again mentioned. *After killing Zarbon, Vegeta calls him a “Freaky Alien Genotype”, the same term Krillin used to describe Freeza in No Country For Old Namekians. Differences *In the original anime, the minion Oran is killed by Freeza after he reports back from the Namekian village that Vegeta destroyed, mainly because he killed the only survivor who could have told them where Vegeta had hidden the Dragon Ball. This is itself an alteration from the book: it is not Oran who reports back from the village, but Appule, and he is not killed by Freeza, as Appule did not encounter any survivors, and so did not suffer Freeza's wrath. Cultural References *The title is a parody of the Danny Kaye song: “I’ve Got A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts”. Vegeta even sings the song parody at one point. *Appule is playing the popular Dragon Ball Z game Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Footage was provided by Innagadadavida, who would later serve as a writer for the Cell Vs. miniseries. *The phrase "Kill it with fire" a reference to the 1982 John Carpenter classic The Thing. *In Vegeta's letter to Freeza, you can see he wrote it with an "i" before scratching it out, referencing the frequent spelling switches of Freeza's name in localizations. Trivia * This episode marks the first time in which the disclaimer is read by a character, in this case it's Zarbon. *This is the first time the Ginyu Force make an appearance. *Zarbon is revealed to be heterosexual, being a relationship with a woman and taking slight offense towards Vegeta's supposedly "gay" attitude towards him. This implies his homosexual-oriented double entendres are entirely unintentional and oblivious on his part. It is revealed that his girlfriend (later being known as "Chuck") is indeed Princess Snake *Hbi2k is credited as Nail, even though Nail doesn't have a single line in the entire episode. *Oran (the minion killed by Freeza) is voiced by xthedarkone, best known for his work on Yugioh: GX The Abridged Series. *Appule is played by VegettoEX who runs the popular Dragon Ball fansite "Kanzenshuu", who was a big fan of the character. *Bulma is humming the end theme from Dragon Ball. *In the scene when Bulma says "I just want to grab him and-", it cuts to Goku doing his 69th push-up, which is a reference to the 69-sex position. To add to this, Goku counts "sixty-nine, seventy, seventy-" and then it cuts to Vegeta stating "-One time you defeated me." *When Vegeta says "I'm gonna blow my load all over your insides" he is referring to ejaculation (hence the reason why he says "No homo" before killing him). Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x07 2x07 2x07